1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for minimizing power consumption of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for minimizing power consumption of a mobile terminal that perform an Access Point (AP) function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile terminals have become necessities to many people without distinction of age and gender. Service providers and terminal manufacturers are competitively developing products (or services) for differentiation from other competitors.
For example, mobile terminals have evolved to become a multimedia apparatus that can provide various services including any or all of a phonebook, games, a Short Message Service (SMS), an Electronic (E)-mail, a morning call, a Motion Picture Expert Group Audio Layer-3 (MP3) player, a digital camera, a multimedia message, and a wireless Internet service, and the like.
To use a packet data service including a multimedia message and a wireless Internet in the mobile terminal, connection with an Access Point (AP) of a relevant service need to be performed.
That is, the mobile terminal uses a packet data service by transmitting data to an AP. Under an environment where the AP does not exist, the mobile terminal cannot use the packet data service.
To use the packet data service under an environment where an AP does not exist, a technique for using the mobile terminal as an AP is under development.
As the mobile terminal that operates as an AP should buffer data to be transmitted to terminals operating in a low power mode, the mobile terminal should always be provided with power. However, the mobile terminal is provided with power via a battery, and a problem occurs in supplying power to the mobile terminal via a limited battery while the mobile terminal operates as an AP.
Accordingly, to allow the mobile terminal to perform a function of an AP, a need exists for an apparatus and a method for minimizing power consumption of a mobile terminal that performs an operation of an AP.